


О вреде сладкого (и о пользе стоматологов)

by N_Alay



Series: Ru KakaYama Week 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Dentists, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Summary: Ямато вздохнул, на секунду прикрывая глаза. Чёртов Хатаке ведь прекрасно знал, как тяжело затащить трех непослушных оболтусов к врачу, а все равно смылся, свалив всю работу на него! Ох, пусть только попробует Копирующий попасться ему на глаза!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Ru KakaYama Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	О вреде сладкого (и о пользе стоматологов)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках пятого дня RuKakayamaWeek-2020: Вместе с командой 7
> 
> Представим, что Сакуре, Саю и Наруто по 6-7 лет

Когда из кабинета с красивой табличкой «Стоматолог» вышла абсолютно спокойная Сакура, Ямато облегчённо выдохнул. Что ж, если первый птенец спокойно прошёл неприятную процедуру, то и остальные двое не будут артачиться, верно?

Но затем Сакура с таким же спокойным лицом сплюнула в ладонь окровавленный кусок ваты... И, как говорится, после этого в японском поезде начался сущий кошмар.

Сдавленный писк за спиной дал Ямато понять, что этот жест не укрылся от Наруто и Сая. Стоило ему обернуться, как он тут же наткнулся на прекрасную во всех смыслах картину: Наруто вжал голову в плечи, с ужасом глядя то на Сакуру, то на злосчастную дверь в кабинет стоматолога, побледнел, затем покраснел, посинел, а под конец и вовсе позеленел от подступившей к горлу тошноты. Сай, и до этого не отличавшийся особым румянцем, сейчас и вовсе сливался с белой стеной позади себя — видать, надеялся, что такая ловкая маскировка поможет ему избежать похода к дантисту.

Ямато вздохнул, на секунду прикрывая глаза. Чёртов Хатаке ведь прекрасно знал, как тяжело затащить трех непослушных оболтусов к врачу, а все равно смылся, свалив всю работу на него! Ох, пусть только попробует Копирующий попасться ему на глаза!

Пауза затянулась непростительно долго, после выхода Сакуры из кабинета прошло достаточно времени, и никто из представителей сильного пола (сильного — только на словах, выведенных в свидетельстве о рождении) не желал добровольно отправляться в лапы конохского стоматологического ада и расставаться со своими кариесными зубами. Отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер, и именно поэтому Ямато, скрестив руки на груди и облокотившись о стену, небрежно бросил:

— А вот Саске бы не испугался зайти к стоматологу первым.

Эффект от сказанной фразы превзошёл все ожидания: недовольное сопение в два сопливых носа дало Ямато понять, что он попал не в бровь, а в глаз. Сакура хмуро тыкала пальцем в щеку, за которой пятью минутами раннее скрывался зуб, Наруто и Сай громко пыхтели и толкали друг друга острыми локтями, и наконец...

— Я первый! — оба мальчика вскочили на ноги, замолчали и злобно уставились друг на друга. Уши у обоих пылали не хуже гирлянды, которую Генма-сан перед новогодними праздниками развешивал по всему штабу, и Ямато едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать в голос. Ну, сэмпай, ну хитрый лис! Подкинул же подарочек!

Через три минуты споров, щипков и раундов в «камень-ножницы-бумага» за дверью кабинета наконец-то скрылся Сай, напоследок показав Наруто язык. Узумаки в долгу не остался и продемонстрировал своему сокоманднику средний палец, за что тут же получил по ушам от Ямато и засопел ещё сильнее.

Еще через десять минут подошла очередь Наруто показывать врачу все свои достижения в области поедания сладостей, и когда за недовольным мальчиком с тихим скрипом закрылась дверь, в больницу заявился Хатаке Какаши собственной персоной.

Ямато едва сдержался, чтобы на глазах у Сая и Сакуры не пришибить своего сэмпая чем-нибудь увесистым.

— Йо, Ямато-тайчо, — Какаши поднял руку вверх, оторвал взгляд от книги, осматривая свою команду. Где-то за табличкой с надписью «Стоматолог» жужжала машина и тихо хныкал Наруто, уже пожалевший о том, что съедал каждый день по пакету конфет. — Спасибо, что приглядел за моими сорванцами. Как у вас дела?

— Прекрасно, — процедил Ямато сквозь зубы, и Какаши в недоумении поднял на него глаза. Сай и Сакура переглянулись, улыбнулись слабо и тихо хихикнули, предвкушая занятное зрелище. — Просто замечательно, Какаши-сан.

Какаши не заметил угрожающих нот в его голосе (или решительно не желал замечать) и приободрился.

— О, ну в таком случае...

Договорить он не успел, потому что дверь дантиста распахнулась от увесистого пинка, и в коридор вывалился Наруто, держащийся за набитую ватой щеку с таким мученическим видом, будто его два часа пытали ржавой пилой без лидокаина.

— Это последний ребёнок? — следом за Наруто из кабинета вышла медсестра, Казуми-чан, оглядела собравшуюся у её дверей толпу, и взгляд её остановился на Какаши. — О, Хатаке-сан! Давненько я вас не видела!

— Казуми-сан, — пробормотал Какаши, бочком отодвигаясь подальше от дверей и поближе к Ямато, — здравствуйте, рад встрече, кхм, да...

— Я слышала, вы снова жаловались Шизуне-чан, что у вас зубы разболелись? — продолжала лучезарно улыбаться медсестра, совершенно не замечая, как навострили ушки все трое детей и как побледнел при этом сам Какаши. Ямато нахмурился, с подозрением уставившись на него. — Так давайте зайдём, проверим, пока у меня рабочий день не закончился!

Ужас, промелькнувший в глазах великого Копирующего, было не сравнить ни с чем; ещё никогда Ямато в своей жизни не видел, чтобы Какаши так сильно бледнел, краснел и синел одновременно.

И все это на глазах Сакуры, Сая и Наруто.

Командира нужно было спасать. Но прежде, чем он успел открыть рот и сказать хоть что-то, со стороны лестницы донеслись голоса, и в их поле зрения появились Асума и Куренай. Ямато облегчённо выдохнул.

— Асума-сан, Куренай-сан! Как хорошо, что мы вас встретили! — и пока Какаши мялся и мямлил что-то в ответ Казуми-чан, он мигом бросился к подошедшей парочке, горячо зашептав: — Если вам не сложно, не могли бы вы отвести детишек домой?

Асума и Куренай переглянулись, а Ямато продолжил:

— Я бы и сам это сделал, но видите, — он оглянулся в сторону беспомощного гения Конохи, который едва держался на ногах и на потеху своим ученикам вяло отбрыкивался от попыток Казуми-чан затащить его в кресло стоматолога, — мне ещё одного ребёнка нужно уговорить зубы вылечить.

Куренай понимающе усмехнулась, Асума хмыкнул.

— Эй, ребятня, — позвал он детей. Те мигом захлопнули рты, вскинулись, глядя на Асуму, а затем вскочили на ноги. — Айда за нами домой! Кто успеет за пять секунд добежать до лестницы, тот получит чипсы!

Услышав заветное слово «чипсы», вся троица мигом позабыла о развернувшемся на их глазах спектакле и рванула к лестнице, умудряясь при этом распихивать друг друга локтями и наступать на пятки ближнему своему. Асума и Куренай двинулись следом за ними, кинув на Ямато понимающий взгляд.

В самый последний момент Ямато умудрился перехватить за шиворот Какаши, пытавшегося улизнуть, и решительно потащил к Казуми-чан.

— Какаши-сэмпай, не будьте таким ребёнком! — прошипел он ему на ухо, и Какаши на грани слышимости заскулил.

— Я не могу!

— Это ещё почему?

— Я боюсь!

— Стоматологов?

— Да! Очень!

— Вы взрослый человек, Какаши-сан! Джоунин! 

— У меня детская травма! Я не пойду!

— Тогда я вас силой в кабинет затащу!

— Я сбегу!

— Ну что вы ведёте себя, как сопливый генин, в самом-то деле? Мне что, вместе с вами заходить и за ручку вас держать?!

— ...

— ...

— Пожалуйста?

Ямато прикрыл глаза и вздохнул. Казуми-чан продолжала наблюдать за ними с вежливой улыбкой, ожидая, когда же упрямый джоунин соизволит зайти в её кабинет.

— Ладно, — прошипел сквозь зубы Ямато и рывком, как нашкодившего котёнка, подтянул Какаши за собой, затаскивая его в кабинет. При виде бормашины, угрожающе уставившейся на него своими сверлами, Какаши застыл, и даже ощутимый толчок в спину никак не сдвинул его с места.

— Только... Не отпускай, хорошо? — не сводя испуганного взгляда с разложенных на зеркальном столике инструментов, шёпотом попросил Какаши и цепко схватился за руку Ямато, как за спасательный круг.

***

— Ты собираешься так просидеть весь день?

— Угу.

— Прошло уже четыре часа.

— И мне все ещё больно.

— А нечего было свои клыки до такого состояния запускать! — не выдержав, психанул Ямато, и из-под приподнятого края одеяла на него уставились огромные грустные глаза: один чёрный, второй красный, но оба смотрели на него с такой вселенской обидой, что ему на мгновение стало неловко. — Ладно, чего тебе принести?

— Мороженое?

— Тебе нельзя мороженое до завтрашнего дня.

Край одеяла тут же опустился, и из-под него донесся сдавленный звук, больше похожий на всхлип. Ямато вздохнул и сел на край футона. Кто бы мог подумать, что грозный Шаринган Какаши, самый суровый джоунин селения Листа, вот уже битые четыре часа будет прятаться под одеялом, обиженно скулить из-за двух вырванных зубов и умирающим голосом просить мороженое? 

Кому расскажешь — не поверят.

Ямато вздохнул во второй раз и потянул одеяло в сторону, вынуждая Какаши наконец выбраться из своего убежища. Наклонился, убрал нечесаную седую шевелюру в сторону и коротко поцеловал его в торчащее ухо. 

— Ладно, я принесу тебе мороженое. Но только немного, ладно? 


End file.
